Grounds of Valor
Category:EventsCategory:Terminology de:kategorie:Feld der Ehrefr:Donjons de la bravoure Grounds of Valor is a training system, supported by the Adventurers' Mutual Aid Network (A.M.A.N.), in which players can take on voluntary training regimes to slay a number of specified enemies in an assigned period of time. Regimes can be undertaken multiple times per Vana'diel day. If successful, players will receive experience points, gil, and Grounds and Fields of Valor points (called "tabs") redeemable for other benefits. If a regime is undertaken more than once per day, the subsequent page completions will only reward experience points as Tabs and Gil may only be obtained once per day. Multiple "Prowess" effects can be obtained per game day, but obtaining a Prowess effect is not guaranteed upon each completion. (see below for more info) :For details about specific individual training regimes, see Grounds Tome. Beginning a Training Regime Examine a Grounds Tome, in zones in which you wish to train. The "Individual Training" option will give you access to a number of pages---each page details which monsters need to be defeated, the area to defeat them in, and the recommended level range you should be in order to earn credit (Easy Prey or higher, meaning earning experience points. You can start a page at level 1.) :The information on this page instructs you to defeat the following: :''5 Colliery Bat :''2 Veindigger Leech :''Target level range: 75~80 :''Training area: Zeruhn Mines After choosing a page, seek out and defeat the specified enemies. As you defeat the enemies, you will receive progress reports, for example: :''You defeated a training regime target. (Progress: 1/6) You do not have to be the one to defeat the monster in order to have it count towards your progress, you will receive credit for the kill by being in the party when the enemy is defeated and within range to receive experience from that kill. When you have completed the regime, you will receive a message like the following: :You have successfully completed the training regime. :'' gains 1200 experience points. :'' gains 1,200 gil. :'' obtains 120 tabs. (Total: 120) :Prowess Attained: Enhanced Magic Accuracy and Magic Attack. You do not have to return to the Grounds Tome to gain the reward. You will not always obtain a prowess. This was reported to a GM and an automated reply was given stating that it is a known bug and is currently being looked into. As of the September 2011 update, you can set regimes to auto-renew after completion. Rewards The rewards for completing a training regime consists of Experience Points, Gil, and "tabs" (refer to the following table). The gil reward is identical to the EXP reward, while the amount of tabs you will receive is 10% of the gil/EXP reward rounded down. :For example, upon completion of the regime for Valkurm Dunes (page 2), you will receive 500 exp, 500 gil and 50 tabs. Unlike Fields of Valor (which has no bonus) or Dominion ops (whose bonus depends on the relative strength of the targets), Grounds of Valor pages grant increased rewards the more pages are completed in succession. Each subsequent page completed without zoning increases the completion bonus exp by about 4%. Note that it does not have to be the same exact page that is completed, but it must be in the same area (since zoning will erase both prowesses and this bonus). There is a cap on the amount of exp awarded per page. For example, completing page 2 in Maze of Shakhrami will continuously award 1340 exp after a certain number of pages. The number of pages necessary to cap exp in a zone is approximately 10-26 pages. Restrictions * You may accept a new regime directly after completing one, but you may only receive the gil and tab rewards once per the Vana'diel day. * If you accept a new regime directly after completion and finish it the next Vana'diel day, you will receive gil and tab rewards. * Changing jobs results in the cancellation of your current training regime. * Being KO'd, logging out, changing to another area, or changing your Level Sync status will neither reset nor cancel the regime. * Logging out will not cancel Prowess. * Changing training regimes will not cancel Prowess. * Leaving the zone WILL cancel any Prowess you have obtained. * Currently need verification on highest Prowess level. * Maximum tabs that a player may possess is 50,000. Field Support Tabs gained from completed training regimens may be spent on support effects, accessed by selecting the "Field Support" option when examining a Grounds Tome. "Food" support are not items received, but are given immediately as a status effect. If you are already under the effects of a food item you will get the "full" message, but you will not lose any Tabs. :These status effects are removed by any method that would normally remove status effects, including activating Level Sync after obtaining them, in the case of buffs like Protect and Refresh. Prowesses Along with Grounds of valor comes bonuses, called "Prowess". A Prowess may be granted at the end of each successful training regime. Accumulating Prowess bestows various effects. These effects can be built up by receiving another point in the same category. Prowesses will not be lost after logging out, but will be lost upon changing zones. There is no way to choose which Prowess is obtained upon completion of training regime. *Also note that when in a party each member can receive different prowesses upon completing a page {| border="0" class="sortable" width="100%" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#ffdead" ! width="25%"|Name ! width="15%"|Type ! width="55%"|Effect ! width="5%"|Max level |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased Treasure Casket Discovery |Treasure Casket |Increases encounters. |5 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased HP and MP |HP & MP |Increases HP and MP. (Level 1 is 3%, Level 11 is about 12.9% of (base) HP and MP) |11 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased Magic accuracy and Magic attack |Magic Attack & Magic Accuracy |Increases Magic Attack and Magic Accuracy. |10 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased Cure Potency |Cure Potency |Increases Cure Potency. (Level 1 is 4%) |5 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased Weapon Skill Damage |Attack |Increases Weapon Skill Damage by 2% for Stage 1. |5 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased Crystal Yield |Crystals |Increases Crystal drop rate. |5 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Increased combat and magic skill gain |Skill Ups |Increases Combat and magic skill up frequency. |11 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Treasure Hunter Bonus |Treasure Hunter |Adds Treasure Hunter+1 for each level attained. |3 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Enhanced attack and ranged attack |Attack |Increases Attack and Ranged Attack. |11 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Enhanced accuracy and ranged accuracy |Accuracy |Increases Accuracy and Ranged Accuracy. |11 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |"Killer" effects bonus |Job Trait |Increases "Killer" effects bonus. |2 |- BGCOLOR="#e3e6ff" |Attack Speed Bonus |Haste |Increases attack speed. |4